Un passé refoulé
by sofia dex
Summary: Le passé de Ronon revient le hanter...


Auteur : Sofia Dex

Genre : Drama

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, cette fic est à but non lucratif.

Résumé : Le passé de Ronon revient le hanter…

Un Passé Refoulé

Chapitre 1

« Va !.. », puis le bruit d'une explosion, les flammes entourant sa silhouette qui finalement disparu dans un rideau de fumée et de feu, malgré le cri désespéré de Ronon.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il ne voyait rien, juste l'obscurité l'entourant. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où il était : Atlantis. Il se leva lentement et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Ce rêve, ce cauchemar revenait sans cesse depuis quelques temps. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir de peur de revoir son visage, d'entendre sa voix et de la voir disparaître à nouveau. C'était il y a si longtemps, et pourtant ses rêves rendaient ce souvenir si réelle, si présent.

Peut-être devrait-il en parler à quelqu'un ? Il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas parler de sa vie d'avant, comme si, ne pas en parler allait la faire disparaître à tout jamais. Il souhaitait simplement oublier à nouveau, oublier qu'il avait eu une vie heureuse avant Atlantis, avant ces 8 dernières années en tant que Runner.

Il regarda évasivement l'heure en espérant que la citée s'éveillerait bientôt, mais le réveil n'indiquait que 3h07. Il restait encore deux heures à attendre. Son regard revint alors se poser sur son propre reflet dans le miroir.

Son visage était blême, la fatigue accumulée ces dernières semaines se lisait facilement sur ses traits tirés et les poche noires sous ses yeux.

Tout le monde avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils étaient venu l'un après l'autre tenter de découvrir la source du problème : Sheppard, Teyla, le Dr. Weir, même McKay. A chaque fois sa réponse avait été la même : « Je vais bien, juste un peu de mal à dormir. » Personne n'y croyait, mais ils ne voulaient pas insister. Le Dr. Beckett lui avait donné des médicaments pour l'aider à trouver le sommeil, mais cela ne lui avait pas effacé ses rêves.

Le visage de cette fille passa de nouveau devant ses yeux. Il essaya de l'éloigner en s'aspergeant une nouvelle fois le visage d'eau froide. Il s'habilla rapidement puis alla courir. C'était la seule activité qui l'empêchait de trop penser. Il rencontrait rarement quelqu'un, ce qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement.

Intégrer Atlantis était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé. Il avait enfin l'espoir de vivre sa vie et non plus simplement survivre. Il ne pouvait néanmoins oublier les 8 années de sa vie qu'il avait passé à fuir. Il lui était difficile de se mélanger aux habitants de la citée. Pendant toutes ces années il avait peu à peu oublié ce qu'était de faire confiance à quelqu'un, de se sentir en sécurité ou tout simplement de parler à des gens. Entretenir une conversation lui demander un réel effort de concentration. A leur contact, il se rendait davantage compte de ce qu'il avait perdu par la faute des Wraith.

Courir, continuer à courir et ne plus penser…

Il passa devant Sheppard sans le voir. Il ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsque ce dernier l'eu interpellé deux fois.

« Il est tôt pour faire son jogging, commença Sheppard.

-…Arrivais pas à dormir, répliqua Ronon essoufflé.

- Moi non plus ». Sheppard fit une pause puis, il reprit lentement tout en essayant de trouver les bons mots. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec vous, et ne m'dite pas rien ! » l'arrêta-t-il tout de suite. « Si vous ne voulez pas en parler c'est votre droit, néanmoins il ne faudrait pas que ces insomnies vous prive du sommeil dont vous avez besoin… que nous avons tous besoin si l'on ne veut pas prendre des risques inutiles lors des missions. » Sheppard s'arrêta à nouveau pour observer la réaction de Ronon. Ce dernier s'était accoudé à la rambarde entourant la passerelle surélevée sur laquelle ils se trouvaient tout deux. Il se retourna pour regarder Sheppard.

« Vous n'voulez plus de moi dans l'équipe, répliqua Ronon sur la défensive.

- Non, non… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… C'est juste qu'il faudrait que vous régliez rapidement votre problème… de sommeil. Le Dr. Weir ne vous laissera pas mettre votre vie en danger si elle estime que vous n'êtes plus, temporairement bien sur… apte à faire des missions hors d'Atlantis, tenta difficilement de se rectifier Sheppard.

- Je peux me battre, rétorqua Ronon froidement.

- Et j'en suis sûre, mais entre nous quand est-ce, la dernière que vous avez dormi une nuit complète ? » l'interrogea Sheppard.

Ronon ne répondit pas. Il savait au fond de lui que Sheppard avait raison, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer.

Après un court silence, ils se séparèrent. Ronon retourna à sa chambre pour prendre une douche puis se rendit à l'infirmerie dans l'espoir de voir le Dr. Beckett, seul !

Chapitre 2

L'infirmerie était vide quand il arriva. Il aperçu néanmoins Beckett au fond de la salle. Il se dirigea droit vers lui. Ce dernier se retourna et le salua. Ronon ne disait rien. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire ou non. Il ne voulait pas lui parler de ses rêves, mais il voulait également ne plus les avoir.

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous Ronon ? » s'enquit Beckett.

Ronon lui tendit le flacon de tranquillisants que le médecin lui avait prescrit : « ça ne marche pas, grommela-t-il.

- Ce ne sont que de légers tranquillisants. Si vous me disiez ce qui ne va pas, quels sont vos symptômes je pourrais vous aider davantage, expliqua Beckett. Bien entendu tout ce que vous me direz restera entre nous, » poursuivit-il.

Ronon ne savait que répondre. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ou juste partir. Il articula quelques mots d'excuses et commença à partir. Quand il arriva au niveau de la porte il s'arrêta.

Il avait fuit pendant 8 années les wraith, et aujourd'hui qu'il était libre il continuait à fuir, à fuir son passé, sa vie. Il se retourna d'un geste, surprenant Beckett qui continuait de l'observer.

« J'ai des rêves, toujours le même. Il m'empêche de dormir, répondit Ronon.

- Quel genre de rêve ? S'enquit Beckett.

- Vous pouvez la faire disparaître ou non ? répliqua Ronon ne voulant pas répondre à sa question.

- Oui… je pense qu'avec des somnifères cela enlèvera vos rêves. Mais je dois vous dire que si ce rêve revient constamment, le faire disparaître artificiellement ne résoudra pas le problème, certifia Beckett, tendant un flacon de somnifères à Ronon.

- Ca ira, » le remercia Ronon tout en quittant la pièce. Beckett n'eu pas le temps de poursuivre, Ronon était déjà parti.

Chapitre 3

Il était trop tard pour essayer ces nouveaux médicaments Il alla donc les déposer dans ses quartiers avant de se rendre au messe.

Teyla était déjà là. Il l'observa un instant. Elle paraissait pensive, presque soucieuse. Il prit un plateau, un bol de céréale, un verre de jus d'orange et beaucoup de café. Le café l'aidait à tenir c'est dernier temps. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir auprès de Teyla.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle se retourna soudainement. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé. Elle acquiesça et l'invita à s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle l'observa un instant puis prit la parole.

« Vous avez l'air fatigué. »

Ronon ne répondit pas mais son expression devint grave. Teyla s'en rendit compte mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner cette fois. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Je sais que vous ne voulez pas en parler, poursuivit-elle. Mais vous devriez peut-être. »

Elle fit une courte pose et attendit, espérant qu'il prenne la parole, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il continuait à manger évasivement, sans réellement prêter attention à sa présence.

Le Dr. Weir arriva auprès d'eux et après avoir été invité par Teyla à s'asseoir, elle s'installa auprès d'elle, en face de Ronon. Teyla ayant fini son petit déjeuné s'excusa et prit congé laissant Elizabeth et Ronon seul. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Ronon ne voulait pas parler, il savait bien que le sujet de la discussion reviendrait immanquablement sur ses insomnies.

Elizabeth paraissait soucieuse, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose sans savoir comment. Elle avait toujours été impressionnée par Ronon. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à contrarier. Il était tellement impulsif, et pas très communicatif. Leur première rencontre lui revint alors en mémoire et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ronon, trop absorber par ses propres pensées ne remarque rien.

« Ronon, je crois que nous devrions parler, » commença-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait convaincant, mais amicale.

Il leva les yeux vers elle mais ne dit rien. Il la laissa continuer sachant fort bien où elle voulait en venir, ou tout du moins le pensait-il.

« Je crois que vous et moi savons que vous avez un problème. Je pense qu'il serait bon que vous alliez en parler au Dr. Heightmeyer, ce matin avant le meeting par exemple.

- C'est un ordre ? demanda-t-il toute en la fixant du regard.

- Eh bien je n'aurais pas dit ça, mais si vous préférez… Oui c'est un ordre,

acquiesça-t-elle surprise.

- OK. »

Elizabeth fut surprise qu'il ne résista pas, mais fut satisfaite, espérant qu'il finisse enfin par se livrer à quelqu'un et se fasse aider.

Ronon, ayant finit son repas, se leva et prit congé. Il ne savait trop quoi penser. Au fond de lui il appréciait que le Dr. Weir lui donne un tel ordre, mais en même temps, il redoutait de devoir parler de sa vie à un inconnu. Il n'avait jamais réellement rencontré le Dr. Heightmeyer, il n'avait fait que la croisée dans les couloirs ou au messe. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour il devrait aller la voir dans son bureau !

Il marchait au gré des couloirs sans réellement savoir où il allait. A une intersection, il hésita un moment puis pris la porte de gauche. Il pénétra dans une partie de la cité qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Depuis son arrivé, il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'explorer dans son entier. Sheppard lui avait fait faire la visite des lieux à son arrivé, mais ça lui paraissait si loin à présent. Il s'arrêta derrière une porte close. Il ne savait pas s'il devait entrer ou non. Après un instant, il frappa et entra.

Chapitre 4

Le Dr. Heightmeyer était assise derrière son bureau, entrain d'écrire un rapport. Elle se leva à son entrée et l'invita à s'asseoir. Il refusa l'invitation et resta debout en face d'elle. N'importe qui était impressionné par Ronon. Il dégageait quelque chose de bestiale. Sa taille était nettement plus grande que celle des habitants de la cité. Le Dr. Heightmeyer n'y pretta pas attention et attendit qu'il parle le premier.

« Le Dr. Weir voulait que je vienne, expliqua-t-il.

- Je vois, mais vous, pensez-vous que vous en avez besoin ? » lui demanda-t-elle évasivement, retournant s'asseoir à son bureau. »

Il la regarda surpris. Il s'était imaginé beaucoup de chose, mais pas ça. Il ne savait que répondre. Il laissa passer un moment avant finalement répondre à sa question.

« Le Dr. Weir pense que oui. »

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'espérait la psychologue, mais elle n'en montra rien. Elle ne poursuivit pas plus loin et continua son interrogatoire tout en essayant de le mettre à l'aise.

« Comment vous sentez-vous sur Atlantis ?

- Ca va.

- Vous n'avez pas de problème d'intégration avec les autres habitants de la citée ?

- Non.

- Parlons de vos missions en extérieur. Comment cela se passe-t-il ?

- Ca va. »

Ronon restait évasif dans toutes ses réponses et ne répondaient que par quelques mots. Il était difficile pour la psychologue de percer la carapace que Ronon s'était forgé depuis si longtemps. Elle savait néanmoins, qu'elle devait gagner sa confiance et ne pas le pousser trop vite, mais il était difficile de trouver une faille dans le mur qui la séparait de lui. Elle décida d'être plus direct et de poser des questions qui nécessité plus d'effort pour y répondre.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous que le docteur Weir vous a demandé de venir me voir ? »

Ronon regardait à présent par une des fenêtres. Il se retourna à la question puis sans répondre retourna à sa contemplation. Il paraissait réfléchir. La psy ne dit rien et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes il se retourna à nouveau pour lui faire fasse.

« Je ne dors pas assez.

- Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle poursuivit donc :

« Vous ne deviez pas dormir beaucoup lorsque vous étiez un Runner ?

- Non, quelques heure par ci par là.

- Qu'est ce qui est différent aujourd'hui ? »

Il la fixa un court instant d'un regard intense et se déplaça dans la pièce, mais ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas parler d'elle, de ces rêves…

- Parlons de Tarine. Vous étiez sur cette mission, n'est-ce pas ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Les Wraith sont arrivés et ont attaqué le village, » répondit-il sur la défensive comme s'il ne voulait pas se souvenir de cette mission.

Elle avait enfin trouvé un point sensible. Elle essaya d'insister.

« Pouvez-vous me raconter plus en détail ? Juste ce qui vous passe par la tête. »

Il resta silencieux. Il revit en mémoire les événements passés, la mission sur Tarine.

Chapitre 5

Il s'agissait d'une mission de routine, comme beaucoup d'autres. Sheppard, Teyla, McKay et Ronon avaient traversé la porte des étoiles tôt dans la matinée. La forêt qui entourait la porte était si dense qui leur avait été impossible de prendre un Jumper.

« D'après les relevés, le village se trouverait là-bas, indiqua Sheppard en pointant la direction du Nord-Est.

- Un village au milieu des bois, comme c'est charmant, commenta ironiquement McKay.

- Le village est de l'autre côté de la forêt, à environ… 12 miles d'ici, expliqua Sheppard tout en souriant en voyant le visage déconfit de McKay.

- 12 miles… mais ça va nous prendre des heures ? bredouilla McKay, horrifié.

- C'est pour cela que nous sommes partis tôt, répondit Sheppard toujours en souriant.

- A manger !... Il me faudra à manger… les rations de survie… »Continua McKay pour lui-même.

Ronon et Teyla le dépassèrent tout en souriant. Les complaintes de McKay les agaçaient le plus souvent, mais dans certains cas, comme celui-ci, cela pouvait être très rafraîchissant pour l'équipe.

Ils marchèrent une bonne partie de la matinée sous la fraîcheur des arbres et les lamentations de McKay qui, malgré les appels au silence de Sheppard, continuait à se plaindre de ses pieds, son taux de sucre…

Le village était comme tout ceux qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré : un village de paysans sans grand intérêt technologique. Les habitants étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus accueillant.

Teyla apprit de la part d'une villageoise qu'à deux heures de marche existait une ville : Tarine. Cette dernière était décrite comme beaucoup plus riche et vaste que le village.

Les lamentations de McKay reprirent, si bien que Sheppard demanda s'il n'existait pas des moyens de transport pour s'y rendre. L'un des villageois offra alors de les y emmener au grand bonheur de McKay.

Tarine était une ville impressionnante, rien à voir avec le village. Aux yeux de Ronon, Tarine ressemblait beaucoup à Sateda : les buildings, les rues… Peut-être ce n'était que son imagination. Il n'avait pas vu de réelles villes depuis l'attaque des Wraiths sur Sateda. Sa mémoire lui faisait sans doute défaut.

La nouvelle d'arrivée d'étranger dans la ville circula très rapidement, et ils eurent le privilège d'être invités à partager le repas du Chancelier Kloran. Ce dernier fut très impressionné en apprenant que ces visiteurs venus de la porte des étoiles avaient, pour un temps, vécu dans la cité des Anciens, avant que cette dernière ne soit détruite par les Wraiths.

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne qui ai un jour mis les pieds dans cette céleste citée ! Elle doit être impressionnante ! S'exclama le Chancelier.

- Elle l'était, rectifia Sheppard. Mais votre ville est très impressionnante également, poursuivit-il.

- Les Wraiths ne viennent pas ? Interrogea Ronon surpris qu'une telle citée puisse encore exister.

- Ronon, tout comme nous tous, est surpris que les Wraiths vous ai laissé atteindre un tel point technologique, précisa Teyla d'une manière plus diplomatique.

- Les Wraiths ne sont pas venus depuis très longtemps. Je n'en ai moi-même jamais vu dans ma vie, ni mon père avant moi. Ils reviendront peut-être, mais nous nous défendrons. Nous n'avons pas peur d'eux, assura le Chancelier confiant.

- Quel genre de technologie possédez-vous exactement ? Laissa échapper évasivement Sheppard.

- La ville est entièrement recouverte d'un bouclier que nous n'allumons que très rarement pour ne pas épuiser l'énergie. En cas d'attaque, les villageois se regrouperont tous dans les sous terrain, répondit fièrement le Chancelier.

- Et après ? Que ferez-vous ? Les Wraiths enverront sans doute plusieurs vaisseaux ruches, comment les arrêterez-vous ? Questionna sarcastiquement McKay.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas su défendre la citée des Anciens que cela signifie que nous ne pourront pas défendre notre ville, répliqua le Chancelier froissé.

- Assez McKay ! Le stoppa Sheppard alors que McKay s'apprêtait à répondre. Il est vrai que nous n'avions pas de boucliers, cela aurait pu nous être très utiles, poursuivit Sheppard voulant excuser l'engouement du membre de son équipe.

- Nous pourrions, je suis sure, vous apprendre beaucoup de chose sur notre technologie. Nous ne rencontrons que peu d'étranger, nous serions ravi d'instaurer entre nos deux peuples une alliance longue et prospère, assura le Chancelier dans un sourire.

- Et nous en serions enchanté ! » S'exclama Sheppard ravi, tout en levant son verre à la santé du Chancelier.

Kloran leur fit ensuite visiter la ville et les laboratoires que McKay trouva très intéressant. Il fut surpris que des gens comme eux aient pu penser à utiliser la puissance d'une nappe de gaz, située dans les sous-sols de la planète comme source d'énergie pour alimenter le bouclier. Leur niveau technologique était nettement plus impressionnant qu'il ne le pensait.

Ronon, Teyla et Sheppard observaient les lieux sans toujours exactement comprendre le contenu des discussions entre le scientifique et le Chancelier, mais ils savaient qu'une telle technologie pourrait être bénéfique à la Citée.

Le soir venu, Sheppard repartit faire son rapport au Dr. Weir qui fut ravi d'apprendre que le Chancelier était enclin à partager toute leur technologie. Ronon, Teyla et McKay restèrent dans la ville, dans la luxueuse résidence du Chancelier. Après le repas, Ronon partit seul faire un tour dans la ville. Il avait l'impression de revenir dans le passé, au temps de sa vie sur Sateda. Teyla le rejoint peu de temps après.

« Cette ville est impressionnante, s'exclama-t-elle tout en observant les building autour d'elle. Je n'ai jamais vu de ville comme ça auparavant, poursuivit-elle.

- Surtout surprenant que les Wraiths ne l'ai pas détruite ! Répliqua-t-il songeur.

- Vous voulez dire, comme votre planète ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton conciliant.

Il ne répondit pas, mais resta songeur. Cette ville lui rappelait tellement son passé, qu'il ne savait pas s'il l'aimait ou la détester. Sur Atlantis, il n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion de penser à Sateda, tout était si différent qu'il avait simplement mis ses souvenirs de côté et avait arrêter de vouloir vivre dans le passé. Mais cette ville… Cette ville était comme un fantôme, une réminiscence de sa vie passée. Il ne savait comment l'expliquer à Teyla, il ne parvenait simplement pas à mettre des mots sur les sentiments qui l'envahissaient.

Teyla resta un instant silencieux. Elle avait du mal parfois, à cerner Ronon. Il pouvait être si distant et si présent à la fois. Elle avait néanmoins apprit à le connaître et à l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était. De son côté, il avait apprit à lui faire confiance et à apprécier sa compagnie. Il aimait s'entraîner avec elle. Elle était la seule qui pouvait rivaliser lors d'un combat, même si elle ne pouvait pas le battre !

Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant un moment tout en discutant de tout et de rien, puis commencèrent à rentrer en direction de la résidence du Chancelier lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit d'un Dart dans le lointain.

Chapitre 6

Ronon prit immédiatement contact avec McKay, resté à la résidence du Chancelier pour l'informer de l'arrivée des Wraiths. Il se précipita, accompagné de Teyla à travers les rues de la ville, informant tous les citadins qu'ils croisaient de l'attaque imminente des Wraiths. Personne ne semblait les prendre au sérieux. Ronon ne pouvait les blâmer, ces gens n'avaient jamais vu un Wraith dans leur vie, ils pensaient ne jamais en voir. Pourquoi croiraient-ils des étrangers venus par l'anneau des Anciens.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la résidence de Kloran, suivi de prêt par des Dart. Il était impossible de se diriger vers la porte des étoiles. Cette dernière était beaucoup trop loin. Ils devaient rester dans la ville et le plus loin possible des faisceaux des Wraiths. Le Chancelier les emmena dans un bunker dans lequel il dirigea la défense de Tarine. Le bouclier mit quelques minutes à s'allumer mais une fois en place, les Darts ne pouvaient s'approcher de la ville s'en être détruit.

Ronon, aidé de Teyla, organisa le secours des villageois qui affluaient de la campagne avoisinante. Les Wraiths survolaient les champs à la recherche d'humains restés en arrière. McKay resta auprès du Chancelier pour vérifier que le bouclier pourrait tenir suffisamment de temps. Ce dernier transformait le bleu du ciel en orangé pâle. En d'autres circonstances les habitants auraient sans doute trouvé cela beau, mais la frayeur occasionnée par l'attaque des Wraiths après tant d'années ne pouvait les quitter un seul instant.

Ronon arriva à l'une des extrémités du bouclier pour protéger un groupe de villageois accourrant. Aidé de militaire ils repoussèrent l'assaillant et parvinrent à détruite deux Darts.

« Ronon, Teyla qu'est-ce qui se passe ? se fit entendre la voix grésillante de Sheppard.

- Colonel nous sommes attaqués par les Wraiths, expliqua Teyla après avoir tenté de détruire un autre Dart en approche.

- Comment se présente la situation ? Le bouclier ? S'enquit Sheppard inquiet.

- Le bouclier semble tenir, mais il faudrait demander cela à McKay, il est resté avec le chancelier pour superviser la dépense d'énergie nécessité par la mise en marche du bouclier. Le bunker brouille les transmissions radios, nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis que nous sommes partis, continua Teyla entre deux rafales.

- Vous devez revenir à la porte des étoiles, ordonna Sheppard tout en sachant fort bien que cela leur été impossible.

- Je pense qu'on est plus en sécurité sous le bouclier Sheppard, répondit Ronon.

- Très bien, je vous recontacte dans une heure, » coupa Sheppard.

D'autres Darts arrivaient, il devenait trop dangereux de rester aux abords du bouclier. Ils repartirent donc en courrant vers le bunker.

« J'ai essayé de vous contacter depuis 20 minutes ! Hurla McKay dès leur arrivé.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Teyla subitement inquiète.

- Le bouclier ne tiendra pas ! Lâcha d'un ton paniqué McKay. L'énergie qu'il utilise pour repousser l'attaque des Darts est bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu ! Qu'est-ce qu-ils espéraient ? Que les Wraiths allaient venir et repartir dès qu'ils auraient vu le bouclier ! Tempêta McKay furieux.

- Combien de temps tiendra-t-il ? Le questionna Ronon.

- D'après mes derniers calculs, 3 heures, 4 au maximum, articula Rodney.

- Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour le maintenir plus longtemps ? S'enquit Teyla.

- Allez, on met la pression sur McKay ! Je ne crée pas l'énergie ! Si je trouvais une autre source d'énergie je pourrais peut-être… mais même dans ce cas il n'est pas sur que je parvienne à la transférer vers le bouclier ! Répliqua Rodney.

- Pendant que vous trouvez un moyen de réparer ça, nous allons essayer de trouver un plan B, termina Teyla, laissant McKay retourner auprès des autres scientifiques.

- Si on les évacue, il sera difficile d'arriver jusqu'à la porte. Beaucoup mourront… Exposa Ronon en se tournant vers Teyla et le chancelier qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Pourquoi ne pas rester, les Wraiths seront peut-être parti d'ici que le bouclier cède, bredouilla Kloran complètement dépasser par la situation.

- Ils ne s'en iront pas, réagit fermement Ronon. Ils ont vu votre technologie, ils ne s'en iront que lorsqu'ils auront détruit votre monde ! Il faut rassembler tous les habitants et partir vers la porte des étoiles, c'est notre seul chance, » continua-t-il sombrement.

La discussion prit fin alors que Ronon et Teyla repartirent dans la ville rassemblaient les villageois. Cette tâche se montra beaucoup plus dure qu'ils ne le pensaient. Il était difficile de trouver les habitants qui s'étaient tous caché dans des caves, dans leurs maisons… Teyla conclue très vite qu'il serait impossible de mettre leur plan à exécution sans laisser une grande partie de la population dans la ville, ce qui n'était pas une option. Il fallait donc trouver un autre moyen de défense, ou prier que McKay parvienne à maintenir le bouclier suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils puissent expliquer la situation à Sheppard et qu'ils trouvent tous ensemble une solution.

Teyla heurta brutalement Ronon qui s'était arrêté net. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il observait le bouclier d'un regard sombre. Pourquoi s'arrêtait-il ? Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre ! Elle leva alors les yeux pour découvrir un ciel bleu… Elle n'avait pas fait attention que la couleur du ciel avait cessé d'être orangé. Le bouclier avait cédé !

« Attention, hurla Ronon la poussant sur le côté alors que le faisceaux d'un Dart essaya de les capturer. On ne peut pas retourner au bunker, il faut trouver un abri et vite ! Continua à demi voix Ronon pointant son arme en direction du ciel.

- Là-bas, pointa Teyla du doigt, le hangar a des tunnels sous terrains, nous serons à l'abri, » l'entraîna Teyla d'un geste rapide.

Des buildings derrière eux étaient déjà en feu. Des gens hurlaient. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Comment pouvaient-ils lutter contre le nombre impressionnant de Darts qui survolaient à présent la ville sans défense. Le hangar n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Ils durent s'arrêter plusieurs fois avant de reprendre leur course. Teyla était devant tandis que Ronon couvrait ses arrières. Ce dernier s'arrêta une nouvelle fois pour tenter d'abattre un Dart qui ne les lâchait pas. Il se retourna brutalement en entendant le bruit d'une explosion juste derrière lui. Le hangar était en feu. Il chercha des yeux mais il ne la voyait pas. Où était-elle ? Où était Teyla ?

Il restait figé sans pouvoir bouger. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Les flammes entouraient sa silhouette qui finalement disparue dans un rideau de fumée et de feu, malgré le cri désespéré de Ronon : « Lara ! ».

Le feu continuait de crépiter et de consumer le hangar à présent dévasté. Dès qu'il pu enfin bouger il se précipita. Une larme roulait le long de sa joue. Comment avait-il pu lui faire défaut ? Comment avait-il pu encore la laisser s'envoler !

« Ronon, Ronon ! » Une voix l'appelait, mais il n'écoutait plus il courait en direction du feu. Il la sauverait, il lui devait bien ça ! Quelqu'un s'agrippa à son bras. Il tenta de se défaire de cette étreinte tout en tournant la tête pour voir son agresseur. Il s'arrêta et tomba sur le sol. Il la regarda, puis il regarda le feu. Il vit une nouvelle fois la silhouette brûler dans les flammes. Il ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il reposa son regard sur la personne à ses côtés.

« Je croyais que tu étais dans le hangar, balbutia-t-il à bout de souffle.

- Le souffle de l'explosion m'a projeté de l'autre côté, je vais bien. Ronon tout va bien ? Qui est Lara ? S'enquit-elle tout en l'aidant à se relever.

- Lara ? » Il ne comprenait plus. Que s'était-il passé. Il posa de nouveau les yeux dans le feu mais ne vit rien d'autre que le hangar en prise sous les flammes. Le vrombissement des Darts retentissait au loin. Ils se rapprochaient rapidement. Teyla ne posa pas d'autres questions et ils repartirent en silence, Ronon toujours choqué par ce qui venait de se produire !

Chapitre 7

« Ronon ? Ronon, vous allez bien ? » Demanda une voix douce auprès de lui.

Les images devinrent floues. Ses souvenirs s'estompèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus. Seul le visage de Teyla au-dessus des flammes demeurait. Il était de nouveau dans le bureau de la psychologue.

Il tourna la tête en direction de la voix. Il la regarda évasivement puis tout en prenant congé il quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en parler pour connaître d'où venaient ses insomnies. Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé dans ses quartiers. Il ne voulait voir personne, il ne voulait penser à rien.

Il trouva, prêt de son lit, les somnifères que le Docteurs Beckett lui avait donné. Il en prit deux puis s'allongea avant finalement de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve. Il se réveilla tard dans l'après-midi. Il avait raté le meeting du matin, Le docteur Weir n'allait pas apprécier… Il se leva en vitesse pour aller s'excuser. Il s'arrêta un instant devant le miroir. Il se sentait revivre, il n'avait pas autant dormi depuis longtemps. Son visage paraissait reposé, son teint était moins blême. Il se même surprit à sourire à son propre reflet.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il fut surpris de voir un garde de l'autre côté. Il ne posa pas de question. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du Docteur Weir, suivi de prêt par le militaire.

Elizabeth était dans son bureau, occupée à rédiger un rapport. Elle l'invita à entrer dès qu'elle l'aperçut et donna congé au militaire qui l'avait accompagné.

« Pourquoi un garde ? Demanda Ronon méfiant.

- Je voulais juste savoir quand vous vous réveillerez. Je vois que les somnifères que le Docteur Beckett vous a donnés sont efficaces, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Oui. Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir raté le meeting ce matin, commença Ronon.

- Ne vous excusez pas, je crois que vous aviez besoin de sommeille, et ce meeting n'était pas très important. » Elle s'arrêta un instant, se leva pour s'approcher de Ronon puis reprit. « En revanche j'aurais aimé que vous parliez au Docteur Heighmeyer.

- Pas grand-chose à dire, s'expliqua Ronon évasivement.

- Je sais que vous n'aimez pas vraiment parler, néanmoins comme je vous l'ai dit ce matin, il serait important que vous régliez votre problème. Vous pouvez en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de votre équipe, suggéra-t-elle.

- Je vais y penser, acquiesça-t-il.

- C'est tout ce que je vous demande, » lui assura-t-elle.

Il quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement. Il avait besoin de se défouler, de vider son esprit. John et Teyla étaient déjà présents. John avait fait beaucoup de progrès au contact de Teyla mais il avait encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre.

« Ronon, content de vous voir. Bien dormi ? Le salua Sheppard essoufflé.

- Ca va, répondit ce dernier.

- Bien je vous laisse, je dois finir un rapport. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre ma place et vous entraîner ensemble, » s'excusa John en quittant la pièce.

Ronon s'avança alors vers Teyla et ils commencèrent à se battre. Le combat ne fut pas des plus loyal, Teyla ayant déjà combattu avec John auparavant. Il la battu très rapidement. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Teyla demanda à faire une pause.

« Vous êtes en forme aujourd'hui, articula-t-elle difficilement après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau.

- J'ai bien dormi, » lui répondit-il en souriant.

Teyla fut heureuse de voir ce sourire sur son visage. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vue et elle commençait à le manquer. Elle posa quelques instant ses yeux vers la fenêtre, sans réellement regarder à travers. Elle réfléchissait. Une question la taraudait depuis plusieurs semaines mais elle n'avait pas osé le lui demander. Aujourd'hui il paraissait si bien qu'elle ne pouvait se retenir d'avantage et tenta sa chance.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? le questionna-t-elle timidement tout en observant sa réaction.

- Allez-y, acquiesça-t-il tout en sachant parfaitement quelle serait la question.

- L'autre jour sur Tarine, après l'explosion du hangar… Vous… Vous avez crier un nom : Lara. Qui est-elle ? »

Ronon ne répondit pas immédiatement, même s'il s'attendait à la question, il ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'y répondre. Néanmoins il savait également que Teyla était la seule personne avec qui il était le plus susceptible d'en parler. Il la regarda intensément puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

« Lara est… était ma fiancée. Elle est morte lors de l'attaque de Sateda. Je lui avais dit de se cacher dans les caves d'un hangar à munition prêt de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Le hangar a explosé et elle est morte dans l'explosion. Je revois encore sa silhouette dans les flâmme… » Il se tut un instant mais continua avant que Teyla ne puisse ajouter quelque chose. « Quand j'ai vu l'explosion du hangar sur Tarine, j'ai cru que tu étais dedans, que tu étais morte. Je crois que ça ma rappelé la manière dont Lara était morte.

- Je suis désolée, je… je ne savais pas, commença-t-elle sans réellement savoir ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour apaiser son ami.

- C'était il y a longtemps, c'est juste que pendant ces 7 dernières années je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y repenser, » expliqua-t-il tout en se retournant pour la dévisager.

Il lui avait dit la vérité, mais il savait qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il avait eu peur de la perdre, comme il l'avait perdu elle. Il avait ressenti la même terreur, la même déchirure qu'avec celle qu'il avait aimé. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer cela. Il ne voulait pas le croire non plus. Après autant d'année, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait un jour aimer une autre femme, comme il avait aimé Lara.

Il savait qu'au fond de lui ces rêves ne représentaient que sa crainte de perdre la personne qui aujourd'hui comptait le plus à ses yeux : Teyla. Son passé refoulé revenait le hanter juste pour le mettre sur ses gardes, mais cette fois il ne la trahirait pas. Il la sauverait, et sauverait en même temps. Il aimait Teyla, malgré qu'il ignore complètement si ses sentiments étaient réciproques, mais cela lui suffisait aujourd'hui.

Il continuait de l'observer de ce même regard intense. De son côté, elle lui souriait à la fois pour le réconforter et de savoir qu'il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui parler de son passé.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant finalement de se séparer, chacun plonger dans leur pensée sur ce qui venait de se passer, sur la révélation de Ronon et son aveux à Teyla. Il y avait encore beaucoup à dire, mais il faut souvent du temps pour avouer ses sentiments aux personnes auxquels ont tient le plus.

THE END


End file.
